Be Mine
by ilovebooks17
Summary: This story is set during "I speed date" when Carly and Freddie are dancing. Carly starts to have feelings for Freddie. What is she going to do?
1. Hopeful

Authors note: Please review and give me some feedback and ideas. I will so love you guys. This is set during "I Speed date", when Carly and Freddie are dancing.

Freddie's POV

I held Carly close to me. This is what I always wanted, her in my arms so close to me. I have been in love with Carly since the first day I met her. She was my everything. I know I may sound pathetic but I don't care what anyone says. She stirred as the song ended and looked into my eyes.

"Freddie" she whispered

"Yeah, Carly?" I was so hopefull that maybe she relized im the one for her.

"Um…………"

AN: I know this is short but I need some feedback.


	2. Interesting

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I tried to make this chapter longer. And for "Guest Creddie" who wouldn't like Creddie. Please Review. I love your comments.

******PEACE, LOVE AND CREDDIENESS******

Carlys POV

I have never seen Freddie as anything other than friends until now. Now I realize that he is more than just my friend. He is so amazing and caring. This whole night sucked with "Mr. Talkalot" talking my ear off, but when Freddie and I were dancing it just felt so right and nice. Maybe I should try going out on one date with him and if I don't like it we can continue on being friends. It wouldn't hurt to try. Ok I am going to tell him.

"Freddie" I whispered getting lost into his light chocolate orbs.

"Yeah, Carly?" he responded, looking at me with an admiring stare.

"Um……I…its…I'm ready to go" I blurted out.

"Oh…" Freddie said disappointed.

Why didn't I just tell him my revelation? Why? Gosh I'm so dumb! I looked to the floor not wanting to see his disappointment on his face. I had my chance to tell him but I got scared. Don't ask me why. It's just Freddie. Freddie who has been in love with me since forever. I looked up to find Freddie standing by the door with our jackets. I walked towards him smiling, hoping he still wasn't disappointed.

"So…" I said.

"So?"

"I wonder where Sam is."

"I don't know…..probably harassing Gibby for not taking her to the dance"

"I'm surprised she didn't break his thumbs like the last time" I laughed remembering the time when he asked Sam to the dance, Sam freaked and broke his thumbs. He ran crying home like a baby.

"I know" he said laughing too.

30 minutes later we were by our apartment doors.

"I had a good night." he said, "At first it was horrible with Maleka hitting me with my cell phone, but you made it better."

I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"I had a good night too, at first Austin was a real nice guy, but then he wouldn't shut up. I can't believe he talked that much. I only enjoyed the last part of the night, which was being with you."

His face lit up with a smile, and his chocolate orbs were shining. We hugged and I had butterflies in my stomach.

AN: Sorry I took so long posting the new chapter. My computer is running slow so I had to use the schools computer. Please Review.


	3. Spencer knows

Authors Note: I know I haven't posted a chapter since like forever sorry. And I know this chapter is short I will try to make the next chapter longer! If you like Degrassi I have a story about Claire please read! I love your reviews.

Carly's POV

I closed the door behind me. Smiling with delight.

"what are you all smiley about?" Spencer asked working on his chocolate cat sculpture. The living room was covered with newspaper and there was a bucket filled with melted chocolate. Spencer had only the cat shape but the other details needed to be worked out still.

"Oh, no reason." I said blushing.

"Ooooo Carly likes Austin! Carly likes Austin!" he said yelling.

"Eeeww I do not. He was so icky. He talked the entire time. I had to yell at him to shut up." I told him.

"Wow so you like someone else?" he asked." Because you just have a glow to you."

"No I don't….what glow?"

"The glow you get when you find someone you like. First with Jake, then Freddie's nerdy friend, then Griffen. But this glow is different its brighter this time."

AN: Spencer finds out who Carly likes and who over hears.


	4. Oh NO!

Authors note: I love anyone who read or reviewed my story. I appreciate it. I know I haven't posted in so long. But I was busy with the finals and moving into a new home. Thanks to all my fans.

Carly's POV

"Stop saying I have a glow when I don't. Only pregnant people have glow" I said bending down to take my silver studded open toe heels off. (Authors Note: Carly wasn't wearing the outfit she wore in the episode here are her heels and her dress. Shoes: .com/shop/goods_detail_?goodsIdx=8425 Dress: .com/shop/goods_detail_?goodsIdx=9008)

"Oh so you do like someone else?" he said.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do or you would have defended it" What was he babbling about. I already told him I didn't like anyone. I should just tell him. What if he laughed about who I liked. But if I didn't tell him he would think that I am keeping secrets. I didn't want him to not trust me like he had with Griffen.

"Fine I like somebody." I Said not glancing at him.

"Oh you do. I knew it. So who is this someone?" he asked going to the sink to wash his hands and join me on the couch.

"Freddie" I mumbled not wanting to say it loud.

"What I didn't hear you?"

"Freddie" I said as I watched his face show three different expressions. Mad, Sad, then Glad.

"Wow I knew this was gonna happen." He said suddenly getting up and grabbing me into a hug.

(NO ONE"S POV)

No one saw Sam at the doorway until she started singing "Carly and Freddie sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G….." Carly lokked shocked and spencer looked at Sam worried.


	5. What a Friend! :

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I will be updating every Friday.

Carly's POV

I ran to Sam and put my hand around her mouth in case Freddie looks through his peephole and hears her.

"Be quiet!" I whispered. Just as I was about to tell her something else she licked my hand.

"Ewwww." I screamed and wiped the saliva on my hand on Spencer.

"What carls I couldn't stand the smell anymore" she said putting her hands under her armpit and sniffing it. "I couldn't stand the smell of freddork on you."

"I do not smell like Freddie" I said smiling.

"Well kids it's 11 o' clock on Friday. Either go to bed or talk upstairs." Spencer said yawning. "I have to get up and finish "Kitt the Cat" before 12 so don't make too much noise"

"Who's "Kitt the Cat"?" Sam said eyeing the chocolate bowl and almost putting her finger in it before Spencer slapped her hand.

"This is "Kitt the Cat". "he pointed to the cat sculpture. "Now don't touch anything." He said getting a banana and curling up on the couch.

"So….." I said looking at the ground.

"So…..this is awkward."

"Yea it is. Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked wishing I could just tell Sam about my crush on Freddie without her making some rude comment.

"Yea let's go." She said and ran up the stairs. I chased after her and landed on the green bean bag chair. She sat on the red bean bag and told me to tell her everything that happened during the dance. As I was telling her she smirked.

"He was so nice and sweet. I felt butterflies in my stomach the whole time. I don't what came over me but I realized that he was always there for me and I felt this pull towards him."

"Wow" she said in shock. "You really do like him."

"Yea I do. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What will I do then? What if I ruin our friendship" I babbled saying all the worries I had about our relationship already.

"Carly are you kidding me. Freddie is in love with you. You seriously shouldn't worry about him. If he had to choose between watching the new movie of Galaxy Wars and you he would choose you. And I know I have problems with Freddork but I would limit myself one insult a day just for you. So Carly you need to go and get your man."

"Oh thanks Sam. You are the best friend a girl can have. But I don't want to go and tell him now. I want it to be special."

Author's Note: Up next: Sam helps Carly plan a romantic evening for Freddie. Freddie is getting suspicious as Sam and Carly whisper to each other.


	6. Details and Almost Caught

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I have been so busy last year and I totally forgot to update. I want to again thank all the people who reviewed my story. Happy New Years and I hope you guys made the best out of your vacation. I go back to school on Monday so I think this will be the last post until a while, it depends on how much homework I have. Well let's get on with the story...**

Freddie's POV

I dreamt about the day Carly would agree to go on a date with me. I looked over my clock and it was already 12:00 o' clock, I rushed to put on my clothes. Worried that Carly and Sam would be mad at me for making them wait so long. Today we were going to come up with new sketches. I grabbed my laptop and ran through the door. I came in the door and Sam and Carly were on the couch.

"Sorry I am late."

"It's okay" Sam told me. Wow this is weird usually Sam would insult me but she stood quiet. Even Carly would say something but she also stood quiet

"What is going on?" I asked perplexed.

"W…w...wha...what makes you think there is something going on. Nothing is going on we are just having a girl talk"

"Well for one you are stuttering and you and Sam always include me in your girl talk whether I like it or not." As soon as I said that Carly turned beet red and looked away.

"Look freddork we were talking about PMS. Do you want me to tell you the gory details?" I cringed and nodded no " Well then shut your pie hole . Anyways why are you late? We were supposed to meet up at 11:30."

"Well I barely woke up Neanderthal."

"Aww did little tiny Freddie stay up past his bed time?" She said mockingly.

"No Puckett I don't even have a bed time."

"Okay you guys stop arguing and let's work on these sketches." Carly said getting a water and running up the stairs. I wonder what she and Sam are really talking about.

Carly's POV

I can't believe that Freddie almost caught us. Me and Sam were discussing my special date for him. We were looking for all the possible options on . The first couple dates were for athletic guys. Then I saw the perfect date for him, it was a walk in the park. The park had a fountain in the center with a rose garden surrounding it also there was a bookstore across the park. I clicked on the bookstore's website and I found a perfect way to ask Freddie out. I would make him a book about me and him, how we met and his various attempts for me to go out with him. At the end I would tell him my new revelations.

"Carly!" I heard Sam shout at me breaking me out of my daydream.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear us?" I was confused, but tried to pull it off like I wasn't.

"Yeah I did." BEEP BEEP was heard from Freddie's watch.

"I have to go it is time to take my vitamins" Freddie said going to the elevator as soon as he was out of sight Sam started whispering to me.

"Wow you really got it bad. You have Freddork disease. There is no cure for you miss."

"Why are you whispering? Come on...stop teasing me. I told you for a reason so you can help me not make fun of me."

"Okay I'm sorry Carls. I'm whispering just in case Freddork comes back early. I'm going to stay the night so we can come up with all the details like what you are gonna wear and all the tiny little details…." As soon as Sam said started Freddie came in he looked at both of us.

"So did you guys come up any new sketches?"

Sam and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hope we can keep this hidden until it is time.

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review. NEXT CHAPTER: Carly picks out her dress…AND A GIRL ASKS FREDDIE OUT ON A DATE? What will happen? Will he accept her offer? If he did what would Carly do? Would it ruin her surprise date? STAY TUNED!


	7. Jealousy Part 1

Authors Note: Hey you guys I know I haven't posted in a long time so I am sorry. I have been super busy.

Carly's POV

"So when do you plan to go on this date with Freddork?" Sam said as we lay side by side on my bed. It was 11:39 and we couldn't go to sleep. I know we should since we had to get up at 6:00 o' clock for school

"Well I don't know…maybe next Saturday. Just in time to make the book and Spencer will draw the pictures for me if I asked him. Then all I would have to do is send them to the bookstore and write down our story."

"Have you picked out what you were going to wear on the date?"

"No I am undecided."

"On what…"

"On my light blue skinny jeans, high top converse, with my black tank top and my white lace shirt or my black shorts and my white lace top."

"I think the light blue skinny jeans and the lace white shirt sounds good."

"Okay thanks now let's stop talking and go to sleep we do have school tomorrow."

"Alright. Alright. I am mom."

We arrived at school late and got detention for arriving 30 minutes late for Mr. Hinkley's class. When I looked at Freddy I saw that he was sitting with a new girl. She was blonde, had a fake tan, and her teeth were so sparkling white. I took my seat next to Sam and tried to pay attention to Hinkleys talk on the stock market but it was no use I just kept on looking at the new girl who had her arm on Freddie's shoulder.

Who does she think she is, seriously putting her hand on Freddie, she doesn't even know him.

"Wow jealous much?"

"What are you talking about?" I whispered harshly to Sam hoping we didn't get caught.

"Jealousy is written all over your face."

"Why would I be jealous? They are just talking. I don't have any reason to be jealous."

"Carly Shay you have another day of detention for talking."

"What why. Other people are talking too."

"Well I only caught you. As I was saying…" Oh my geesh. This is so unfair. I still had to write mine and Freddie's story and the bookstore closes at 3:30 today. Plus I have a lot of calculus homework and we need to come up with a new sketch.

Class went by so slow and I just wanted this day to go by. I went to my locker and sighed.

"Well perk up here comes Freddie and Barbie." Oh great that is just what I wanted to hear.

"Hey you guys this is Britney." Freddie said as he approached.

"Hi you guys I'm Britney." Is she dumb Freddie just introduced her so why is she doing it again?

AN :Ok so I am going to split this chapter into two parts. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
